A Kiss In the Hall of Accords
by Lindsey7618
Summary: "Alec," Magnus said, his eyes searching around until he found them- Maryse and Robert. Maryse looked appalled, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Robert looked very, very angry. "You do realize everyone can see you, right?" Magnus finished breathlessly. Alec glanced over at his parents and seemed to grow more determined./ When Alec pulled away again, his eyes were shining.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus stood frozen as Alec pressed their lips together suddenly. What is he doing? he thought frantically. Everyone can see us! Doesn't he realize that-

His thoughts broke off as Alec pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Alec," Magnus said, his eyes searching around until he found them- Maryse and Robert. Maryse looked appalled, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Robert looked very, very angry.

"You do realize everyone can see you, right?" Magnus finished breathlessly.

Alec glanced over at his parents and seemed to grow even more determined.

"Yes, I do," he whispered firmly before crushing their lips together once more, and Magnus felt his arms go around Alec's waist as Alec's hands wound themselves into Magnus's hair..

When Alec pulled away again, his eyes were shining.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's POV:

"Alec!" someone screamed.

Alec turned and found Izzy, Maia, Simon, and Clary standing next to him. Clary and Izzy looked only vaguely surprised, and both were grinning widely. Izzy clapped her hands and squealed, 'I love you," to him. Alec smiled softly, looking down, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Maia looked stunned, and Simon looked awkward, but not very surprised.

"I knew you could do it!" Isabelle grabbed Alec's hand and yanked him down to hug him.

When she let go Clary hugged him too and offered a small smile. Isabelle turned to Magnus, next to Alec, and said, "All right, Magnus Bane, if you _ever_ hurt my brother..." She dragged him to a spot several feet away and started lecturing him. Alec smiled and shook his head.

"Alexander," a firm voice said suddenly. He turned, dread filling him.

Maryse's arms were crossed and she looked stern. "What...what is this?"

Alec coughed, but didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say?

"If you have a problem with this," Clary spoke up, "with Alec loving who he lves, then I feel sorry for you." She was standing by Alec now. Across the room, Magnus caught Alec's eye and made his way over, looking worried.

Maryse glanced at Magnus. "He's a Downworlder, Alec," she said in disgust.

Magnus narrowed his eyes but otherwise did nothing. They both looked at Alec. He realized Maguns was giving him a chance to prove himself, to stand up for himself, for them, for his feelings, to prove he loved him. He took a deep breath and reached over to take Magnus hand. He didn't look at him, but felt Magnus squeeze his hand.

"Mom," he started, "Magnus...he's-" He shook his head and restarted. "I love him. Magnus is special. He's amazing. He's wonderful, and when I'm with him, I finally understand what they mean when they talk about love."

He had been avoiding her eyes. Now he looked directly into them. "Downworlders are no different then Shadowhunters. They are human too. And if you can't accept that, accept Magnus, then you can't accept me."

Magnus opened his mouth, but the voice that talked next wasn't his.

"Well, I don't accept either of you," Robert snarled. "Alexander, how could you do this? You are ruining our family reputation-" he pushed lightly on Alec's chest.

"Hey, don't touch him!" Magnus snapped.

Alec pushed Robert's hand away. 'Stop," he ordered.

Robert's eyes narrowed. "ou dare-" he began, enraged.

"Yes, I dare," Alec interrupted, "I dare because I love him. I love Magnus Bane."

Robert clenched his jaw. After a moment he turned and walked away.

Alec looked at Maryse. "Mom?" he said quietly.

She took a deep breath. "I..."

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! (Okay, I actually just didn't feel like writing more.) So- will Maryse accept them? What about Jace?Should I write Jace finding out? Leave a review and I might! I only have one- can I get five, please? Come on, it takes one minute. Thanks!**

 **Linds.**


End file.
